1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to a self bias buffer circuit and a memory device including the self bias buffer circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A buffer is used to temporarily store data for a variety of purposes. One purpose involves compensating for differences in transmission speed when data is transmitted from one device to another device.
One type of buffer outputs a buffered signal after receiving an external signal. The buffered signal may be output by amplifying a voltage difference between the external signal and a reference signal. In this case, a bias voltage may be required to operate the buffer. In some circumstances, it is difficult to provide a proper bias voltage based on operational characteristics of the buffer.